


Even more regrettable choices

by Drakojana



Series: Regrets, regrets, so many regrets [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark basically doesn't know how modern society works, Hilarity Ensues, Jack you poor poor thing, M/M, and questions everything, but there are hugs too, demon!dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Now that Dark's staying with Jack, the other has to do something about that.But it's easier to punch the demon than to make him understand how human life works...





	Even more regrettable choices

**Author's Note:**

> Back on popular demand! So many people liked Some regrettable mistakes, so I've come up with a few ideas for a whole series!  
> Enjoy the sequel!

Humans had always been fickle, foolish creatures in Dark's eyes. Their lives were so short and of such poor quality compared to that of a hellish entity, their choices unnecessary and ultimately meaningless in the vastness of this universe.

So it was, as he found himself standing in one of such humans ‘ _bedroom’,_ as they called the chamber, watching said creature throw nearly all of his things out of his drawers and closet, the demon couldn't help feeling puzzled.

"What are you even trying to do right now, Jack?" He asked, in a deep rumbling voice that refused to be ignored.

The human just shook his head, muttering under his breath as he continued to dig through his various garments.

"Dark, you can't walk around like that!" Jack deadpanned, adding another shirt to the pile on the floor before returning to his previous search.

"Oh? And why is that?" He hummed, taking a few steps towards the green-haired man. "Is there something about my appearance that bothers you?"

Leaning closer he tried to catch the other's blue-eyed gaze, smirking when Jack’s eyes flicked towards him only for the man to quickly turn his head away and blush.

"N-no, I mean… Yes! T-the clothes! Dude, you have to wear something!" He stuttered, wildly gesturing in the demon's direction.

"I do not understand the problem here. In fact, I remember you saying that what I am wearing was already improper. Perhaps I should remove it?" Dark motioned to his waist, grabbing ahold of the small piece of clothing.

Jack could only shriek and cover his eyes as the ragged cloth was ripped in away. The demon had been sure doing that would have helped ease the human’s confusion, but somehow it only made things worse.

"Jaysus, what the fuck are you doing?!" Jack yelled, turning away to face the opposite direction. "Do you want me to go blind here?!"

"I fail to see how doing this could take away your eyesight." Dark sighed, still looking down at his body. It was mimicking that of a human's perfectly, so what was exactly was the problem? Was it his genitals? Was that what was freaking him out? _Why?_ "I am positive by now you must have seen another man's pen--"

"I don't want to look at your dick!" The green-haired man squawked, voice breaking. "In fact, I didn't even have to know you had one, alright?!"

The demon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is the point of covering it up?"

He didn't get a verbal response, only some pieces of clothing sent flying his direction. He caught them in one hand, without once taking his eyes off of Jack.

"Let me guess, you wish for me to put those on?"

"Please, hide your junk!" The human was still staring at the window, the blush now spread entirely across his face, so much so that Dark could even see a dusting of the pink shade on his ears. "Have some shame, man!"

Sighing heavily Dark just shook his head. "I will never understand why you humans are so ashamed of your bodies."

Although he really didn't feel like doing it, he thought he could at least do something to please Jack. So the demon resigned himself to inspecting the two items in his hand, one being a black T-shirt with some sort of writing on the front and the other a pair of baggy sweatpants. While his knowledge of the modern world was still limited, clothing was one of the few things he was decently familiar with. He had no problem with putting on the pants, it was the shirt that proved to be troublesome. After a moment of struggling he did finally manage to pull it onto himself and get it situated correctly, only to hear the sound of the cloth tearing when he lowered his arms.

Hearing the noise as well, Jack finally turned back around scowling.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I have put the clothes on, just like you asked." Dark chuckled, the bewilderment on the human's face looking rather ridiculous.

"And you tore them while doing so?"

The demon stretched his arms, more to look at the seams that had ripped than to try making it worse, but the cloth still protested by letting out another horrendous tearing sound as the fabric gave out in the middle of his chest.

"Why do you have to be so huge?" Jack groaned, once again going through the pile on the floor. "I don't have any shirts big enough for this shite!"

"Then why do you insist on me wearing clothing?" Dark cocked his head.

"Because… Y-you can't walk around like that!"

"Or so I have heard. Does this mean you do not have any actual argument here?"

That roundabout logic seemed to catch the human off guard, and he started to gabble a bit witlessly.

"W-what?! No! I- you… Look it's just not normal, okay?!"

The demon blinked slowly, his expression shifting to unamusement. Sullenly he followed the other with his eyes as Jack tried to collect himself.

"That’s it, we're going out shopping because I swear to God, you need your own clothes!"

Dark opened his mouth to retort, only to get cut off by a stormy blue glower and a held up hand.

"And no 'buts'! You're going to wear the goddamn clothes I’m getting for you because I say so!"

The human then stormed out of the room, not bothering to clean up the pieces of clothing he’d left scattered all around. The demon watched him, without moving from his spot until the other shouted for him.

"Dark, what are you doing?! Come on!"

"You wish to go outside right now?"

"Duh! Take off that shirt but leave the pants on. We don't want you flashing some old ladies or something by mistake." The green-haired man already had his bag and was currently shoving his wallet into it.

Dark, figuring there was already no point in trying to get rid of the ripped clothing the way humans normally would, simply grabbed ahold of a random piece of the fabric and with a swift motion of his arm tore the entire thing off his body.

Which ended up causing  Jack to start screaming all over again.

"I said 'take it off', not 'destroy it completely'!" The green-haired man shouted, teeth bared and fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Are you doing this on purpose?!"

"I certainly am not," the demon shrugged. "Do you want me to just dispose of it, then?"

"Well, there's no use in keeping it anymore is there!" The green-haired man scoffed, throwing his arms in the air. "So yeah go ahead, you can throw it out."

Dark eyed the ripped piece of clothing in his hand, thinking how to best get rid of it. Humans tended to gather all of their unneeded possessions in one container, he believed Jack had called it a "trash can". Seeing as that was rather pointless though, he simply summoned a small flame on the palm of his hand which set the shirt on fire.

"Holy- What the fuck are you doing?!" Not even a second had passed before Jack was losing his shit again, arms flailing at his sides as he screamed at Dark. "Don't start a fire in my house! Put it out! Right now!!!"

The demon didn't know how to defend himself.

"But you-"

"Put it out, for God's sake! You're banned from causing any more fires unless I say so!" Jack screeched, nearly throwing his bag at Dark in his fit. "And why the hell didn't you tell me you could do that?!"

"You have not asked." The dark-haired demon grumbled, tossing the burning shirt to the ground and stomping on it, causing the fire to disappear.

"I didn't-- what? You know what, nevermind. Let's just go," Jack huffed, pulling open the front door to his apartment.

* * *

Dark had never been to such place as a "mall", as Jack called it, so he obediently followed the human on the street, glancing around curiously at everything around them. He had to admit, he hadn't seen the actual world of mortals in a long time, and a lot had changed. The buildings were a lot bigger and more… rectangular. People had found new materials to use in their construction, new ways of transporting things to make the loads easier and quicker - something that Jack had introduced as "cars" but he’d refused to answer any of the demon's questions about the whereabouts of a horse in the vehicle.

They passed by a lot of other humans, and Dark couldn't help but wonder why the human he was accompanying would greet so many of them in a strangely friendly manner. Every single person would receive a smile, sometimes a wave, and that confused him.

"Why are you being so polite?" He finally asked when the green-haired man said hello to yet another person passing them on the street.

"Jeez, is it a problem that I have friends?" Jack muttered in response.

"I simply do not see the reason why so many people should deserve your kindness."

"We're here." The human said, ignoring him as they stopped in front of one of the taller buildings with glass walls.

Dark stared at the people inside through the transparent walls, watching them pick through the different types of clothing and various accessories. It was quite amusing to see them all pick and choose their clothes so seriously - the demon found it ridiculous how much they all cared about their appearance.

At least until he felt a tug on his arm.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He heard Jack mumble. Once Dark shifted his gaze to the green-haired man, he noticed that blush was back on his face.

"What is the matter?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. This human tended to get embarrassed at the strangest of times.

"They're staring," Jack muttered and quickly dragged the dark-haired creature inside. He didn't even bother to reach for the doors, if the two glass panels that suddenly moved out of his way could even be called that.

The moment they were inside, Dark pulled them both to a stop and turned around to inspect the peculiar entrance.

"Odd, I sense no magic from it, yet it has opened for you." He squinted his eyes, feeling suspicious.

"What…? It's not magic." Jack cocked an eyebrow. "The door's automatic."

"Auto… matic?" The demon hummed thoughtfully. "I was not aware of the fact that humans have invented their own spells."

"I'm telling you, it's not magic! It's called _technology_!" The human grumbled, sounding annoyed. "Now stop asking dumb questions and let's pick something out for you."

Dark saw no difference, really. This whole process was exactly the same as what they’d done back at Jack’s apartment. The green-haired man had walked him into one of the bright clothing filled chambers this place held and was now once more digging through piles of clothes finding them neatly folded and leaving them in a scattered heap before moving on. Of course, granted each one he picked up came with some sort of a comment from the man which at least made a small difference, if not an incredibly dull one.

"Too small… Too big… This one won't suit you…" He was repeating those sentences over and over again, critically looking through different shirts and occasionally glancing over at the demon.

"There is no point in caring so much about the esthetics." Dark finally cut in, watching the tenth article of clothing be abandoned because of the wrong colour. "I see nothing wrong with wearing anything that would fit me - well, aside from the fact that it does not make sense to me to wear something in the first place."

"Why don't you shut up and actually help me if it’s bothering you?" Jack glared at him.

"Gladly." The demon chuckled. It was hilarious to see a mortal get so worked up over something so irrelevant and simple as clothing. Although, he had no clue how to actually pick something that would pass the green-haired man's judgement, so instead he walked around the store, looking at the various shirts and things.

Dark's eyes wandered from one pile of neatly folded clothes to another. He stopped in front one of them, picking the first one up. It was white with some sort of purple and blue floral patterns. As he held it, thinking about bringing it to Jack, he heard a cheerful feminine voice suddenly pipe up to his left.

"Hello! Can I help you?"

A young woman was standing right beside him, giving him a wide smile. He didn't return the happy expression, scowling darkly instead.

"I am perfectly capable of everything _myself_."

He knew how human minds tended to work, she most likely had mistaken him for one of their kind, and was probably already plotting how to take advantage of him. The woman's smile faltered a bit at his attitude before she simply nodded.

"A-alright. Let me know if you need some sort of assistance." And with that, she scampered away to another part of the shop. Dark paid her no more mind… Until he saw her approach Jack.

"Can I help you somehow?" She asked him, still presenting that treacherous smile.

Oh, the demon was having none of that. In less than a heartbeat, he was back by the green-haired man's side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

" _No_ , he is fine," he growled possessively.

"D-Dark, what the hell?!" Jack yelped and tried to push him away, though his struggling only caused the dark-haired creature to tighten his grip. Seeing what was happening, the woman stuttered out an apology and left them alone.

"Let me go!" The human squawked, continuing to thrash around, his face practically burning from embarrassment. "What's gotten into you?!"

Dark released him, thinking of a quick and proper response. Then he remembered about the piece of clothing in his hand, so he shoved it into the green-haired man's face.

"I have found this."

Jack shot him an irritated glare, then looked at the shirt.

"An… interesting choice." He raised an eyebrow, noticing the odd patterns. "You like this one?"

"It seems to have the correct size. Does that not meet the standards?"

The human hid his face in his hands for a minute, letting out a low groan.

"Do you have any fuckin' idea why we're here?"

"You insist on getting me an outfit to wear. Or did I misunderstand?" He’d thought that was the reason, but now Dark was feeling slightly baffled as well.

"Yeah, but at least pick up something you _like_! That's the whole point of the shop!"

"Then I do like this item." The demon said, glancing down at the shirt he still held.

"You're telling me this just to get this over with, aren't you?" Jack sighed in in exasperation. "Fine. I don't feel like arguing anyway."

"Does this mean we are done with ridiculous escapade?"

"No, not yet. We need to get you your own pants, too."

The human then proceeded to drag Dark to another part of the store, this time digging through different sort of clothing piles in his self-proclaimed quest for pants. The dark-haired creature, however, got rather interested in a completely different set of items the store held.

"Impressive…" He muttered, standing right next to Jack, though he wasn't looking at the clothes.

"What are you talking about now?" He heard the green-haired man mutter distractedly.

Dark motioned to a set of humanlike statues.

"I have underestimated the capabilities of human mages," he smirked. "Those poor souls have truly met a terrible fate."

This sentence, and the sudden curious change in the tone of his voice, finally got Jack's attention as his head snapped up.

"Okay, what the hell?"

"Whatever sort of crime they have committed must have been heinous if their punishment is to be put on for a show for eternity, cursed into statues."

The green-haired man didn't seem to share his enthusiasm and interest at all, as his unimpressed expression didn't even twitch.

"They're _mannequins_. Idiot," he grumbled and went back to searching.

"Is this what you call those who must suffer this way?"

"They're not real, you moron!" Jack burst out and that earned them a couple of looks, so he lowered his voice when he continued. "They're made out of plastic!"

"What is their purpose?"

"To be put on a display, you got that right. But they're just to show off the clothing!"

"Your world truly confuses me," Dark shook his head and reached for a pair of black trousers. "Here. I suppose these should fit."

"What?! How the hell are you finding these so fast?"

"I have known which ones would be suitable for my body since the moment we entered."

The demon didn't know what it was this time that angered the human but somehow his response earned him a punch in the shoulder. Not that it hurt him at all of course. But even so.

"We have found what we came here for. Is it not the time to leave?" He asked, holding the two articles of clothing in one hand.

"Not yet. You've gotta try them on before I buy them."

"There is no point in doing so, I have told you they--"

"Changing rooms. Right now." Jack snarled. "I'm done with your bullshit for today."

It seemed that Dark had no choice this time as the green-haired man hooked his fingers in his arm and dragged him to yet another part of the shop. They stopped in front of a set of small wooden doors, each leading to a tiny cubicle.

"Get in there and put them on so we can see if they're okay." The human pushed the demon gently towards one of the doors.

"Are you not going to come with me?"

Jack didn't respond, though he did look away which puzzled Dark. Then he realised where the other's sight had wandered off to - some of the other customers were looking at them in amusement. The demon noticed a group of girls whispering to each other in distance, constantly pointing their way and giggling. He didn't like the way they were looking at Jack as if he was some sort form of entertainment for them to watch and mock. So it was Dark's turn to grab the human and drag him into the so-called "changing room".

"D-Dark, stop!" The green-haired man squeaked out but it was too late. The demon slammed the door shut behind them and turned around to glare at him.

"How dare they disrespect you like that? I saved you from those pathetic females."

"T-t-they weren't staring at _me_ , you dumbass!" Jack's face was red once more and Dark was slowly beginning to wonder whether that was just the permanent shade of his cheeks.

"I am positive they saw you as a source of unnecessary jokes."

"Y-you really have no goddamn clue, do you?" The human leant himself back against the wall and ruffled his own hair. "Listen just… Put the clothes on. Please. I want to leave."

"As you wish."

The demon figured he should get rid of the sweatpants he was currently wearing first before putting the other pair on. So he slid them off, which somehow caused Jack to let out an odd string of strange noises again. This time he decided not to comment on it, instead moving to put the white shirt and black trousers on. Once he settled the articles into place he glanced back up at Jack.

"As I said before, they appear to be the correct size."

The green-haired man peeked through his fingers, having covered his face again the moment Dark’s pants had dropped.

"I-I forgot you were going commando…" he mumbled, now properly looking at the outfit on the other's body. "O-okay, it works. Now change back to my pants and let's leave this place."

Jack hid his eyes again and Dark handed him the clothes once he had changed. The human hurried to a place he called "the cash desk", not even waiting for the demon, though that didn't bother the dark-haired creature as he had no problems with catching up. Once there the green-haired man quickly handed over the two items to another woman standing behind a long desk, who smiled serenely at them.

She used yet another funny device Dark was not familiar with to read the prices of the clothes and told Jack the total amount of money he had to pay. The demon was glad that currency was at least one of the human concepts he was familiar with. But soon he frowned, seeing the woman lean forward a bit.

"I must say, you're damn lucky." She winked at Jack.

"What?" The green-haired man asked, looking confused as he handed her his credit card.

Her only response was a giggle and a quick glance towards Dark. The demon bristled slightly, not at all liking her sudden change in attitude. She had to be up to no good, and that was all the prompting he needed to step in to stop her from harming Jack. His eyes glowed as soon as their sights locked, and he was happy to see her expression change drastically. Her smile fell, turning into a terrified opened mouthed gape and leaving her eyes wide open and drowning in fear.

"A-ah. T-there you a-are." She stuttered out, giving the green-haired man his card back. Her gaze had instantly shifted and it was now glassy and unfocused as she shoved the clothes into a plastic bag.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Y-y-yes. G-g-good day to you."

Dark snatched the bag before the human could do it and slid his arm around the green-haired man's waist to guide him towards the exit.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Jack shrieked the moment they stepped out into the street.

"She was plotting against you. I stopped her before she could do you harm."

"She was not! It's her job to be friendly!" The green-haired man growled, throwing a bit of a tantrum as he turned and stalked down the street furiously.

"I have known the ways of a human's heart for a long time, Jack. People are sly things just waiting to take advantage of one another." Dark kept his voice calm as he easily kept pace with Jack’s stride, not bothered by the other's anger.

"Yeah? Well, what if I wanted to do that to someone?"

"I will not hesitate to help you if you ever wish for my assistance."

The human just muttered something under his breath and they continued to walk back to his apartments in silence.

* * *

"That's… much better." Jack said once he shoved the sweatpants into the washing machine and got a good look at the demon who was now wearing "his own" clothes.

Of course, Dark still couldn't see the whole point of this endeavour. But, he sensed that the human has eased a bit which he supposed made it a bit worthwhile at least.

"Now that you're not trying to make me go blind anymore, maybe I could find you something to do?" The green-haired man asked, tapping fingers over his mouth. The demon noticed that was a habit of his, indicating that the other was thinking. He found it rather endearing.

"I do not recall you requesting my help in household chores when we made the deal."

"You're going to bring this up right now?" Jack huffed. "Then why the hell did you let me drag you out to the store?"

"That task was strongly connected to your desires," Dark gave him a sly smile. It was becoming quite amusing to annoy the human like this.

"Well, isn't me wanting you to help me clean the house a strong desire?"

"Right now, no."

The green-haired man let out a groan and walked to the kitchen. The demon followed him with curiosity written across his features. The modern utensils in here were so unlike the ones he knew of, and he watched fascinated as Jack took some raw food out of the fridge and reached for a frying pan.

"Are you going to stand there like a creep?" The human muttered, settling a couple of eggs on a plate so that they wouldn't roll off the countertop.

"Is there something wrong with me watching?" Dark took a few steps towards Jack so that when he was close enough, he put his hands on the human's hips. Just as he suspected, the other tensed up under his touch.

"H-h-help me at least," the green-haired man squeaked out. Suddenly feeling an intense rush of feelings radiate of from Jack, the demon let and pulled his hands back.

"… Of course."

Remembering how Jack used to do it, Dark lit a small flame in his hand with a snap of his fingers. He was about to set the stove on fire when the human shouted.

"Not like that! What the fuck is up with you and the fire?!" He pushed the demon away. "Actually, no, never mind, don't help me."

Dark wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or sad. So he sat down on one of the chairs and continued to watch Jack. The other still did seem to like being observed, as he was again blushing pink and the dark-haired creature could pick up on the small spikes of emotion he was sending out.

"I must say you are an odd one, Jack." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I have never been summoned by an ordinary human like you."

"What kind of people summoned you, then?" Although he was still busy with preparing the food, the green-haired man was willing to keep up the conversation and glanced Darks way giving the demon his attention as he cracked a few eggs into the pan to start them sizzling.

"Those who are deemed worthy of owning the books of spells." Dark took a deep breath. "Witches. Warlocks. Occultists."

"And then there's ol' drunk Jackaboy at the end of that list," the human chuckled.

"I will admit, you are the first one to have summoned me for the sake of companionship." The demon smiled as well, though he didn't exactly get the joke.

"I told you!" Jack waved a spatula. "It was a goddamn mistake!"

"Yet in the end, you have accepted the deal."

"Cause you wouldn't go away!"

"I never said that a way that would make me did not exist." Dark's smile turned into a grin as he watched Jack’s eyes widen slightly at the demon's confession. Oh, this was going to be fun, watching the human realise his mistakes.

"Are you fucking telling me I could've sent you back?!" Jack's outburst was more than the demon had anticipated, his voice pitching and cracking with his loud exclamation. It was quite the display but also so very _Jack_ that he couldn’t bring himself to feel surprised. He was amused though.

So naturally Dark responded with laughter.

"Just as the book contained the summoning ritual, it also must have the banishment incantation."

He waited for more annoyed and desperate shouts. The green-haired man, however, turned awfully quiet for a moment, turning back around and giving his full attention to the food once more. Slightly concerned now, Dark watched the other stir the contents of the meal on the pan wondering what it was he’d said this time. After a couple of minutes, Jack finally mumbled out something that had Dark not been a demon he probably wouldn’t have heard it.

"… That wasn't even a book. And we were drunk." He sounded... regretful of all things. "How did we not royally screw this up?"

"I am unable to answer that question. It has been a while since I last visited the surface, though."

"Oh yeah? Then maybe we were the first idiots to find the ritual on the internet." Jack shrugged and turned off the stove, the smell filling the room indicating that his meal was ready. "Wish I had read it more carefully though. Or hadn’t been quite so drunk."

They sat in silence again as the green-haired man ate his food. Dark didn't need any for obvious reasons, so he continued to observe the other. There was something about certain humans that never bored the demon, and Jack was one of them. He could watch him do just about anything and still find it absolutely fascinating.

"Alright then," the green-haired man said once he was done eating. He sent a glare at Dark, thinking about something. "Let's approach this from another angle. What _can_ you do?"

That was an obvious question.

"Kill."

"Wha--" Jack looked dumbfounded for a couple of seconds. "… Okay no. Can you like, do the dishes? _Without_ using your big bad demonic powers, please."

The demon frowned. Just what exactly was so wrong about his powers? Was it not the whole point of his presence to be  _more_ useful than a mere human?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, take this plate to the sink," Jack made sure to emphasise his explanation with gestures. "And wash it with water and soap. Don't tell me you're scared of water, or something."

"… I fail to see the point of this action." Dark furrowed his brows even further, the green-haired man was getting more and more confusing. "Why should anyone do such a thing?"

"Because they're dirty!" Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to use dirty plates!"

"And why is that? It is the food you have made yourself, correct? There should be no problems with using them again."

Dark could already sense a thorough discussion coming his way about this, but he was ready to defend his point. So many things humans tended to do were so pointless to him. Jack groaned and got up from the chair.

"If I let the leftovers stay on the plate, it's going to change the taste of the next meal!" The green-haired man's voice was getting rather high-pitched from irritation.

"Why does it matter? Food is food."

The demon could tell that Jack was on the verge of nearly picking up the chair sitting next to him and hitting him with it. Not that he'd let him, of course, but it would be still entertaining to see him try.

"Well then if it stays like that for too long then mould will begin to grow on it and if I ate that I'd get food poisoning!"

Jack thought he got him. Dark knew he did. He let out a breathless chuckle.

"Does that not mean that you have simply not licked it off properly? I do believe that should count as wasting food if you do not eat everything."

Just as he thought, the human did lift the chair a bit from the ground. The groan that left his mouth was much louder than before and could even count as a yell of frustration if not for his tightly clenched teeth holding it back. Yet surprisingly Jack didn't proceed to attack the demon, instead, he let the chair go and just picked up the plate and marched to the sink himself. As he turned the tap on, he spat a few curses and insults in Dark’s general direction.

"You know I can hear you, yes?"

"Good. Because I want you to know just how stupid you are!"

"You do not seem to mean your words though."

Jack whipped his head back. And for some reason, he was smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"You do not appear to be angry at all. In fact, you feel rather amused." The demon couldn't wrap his head around this human. Everything he did and felt was so contrary to each other. It didn’t seem to make sense no matter how much he puzzled over it.

"I'm giving up." The green-haired man turned the water off and walked out of the kitchen. "I just- Is there a goddamn way to turn you off?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dark followed him out to the living room, watching Jack sit down on the couch and turn the TV on.

"I can't even get angry with you! You're just… so dumb it's ridiculous!"

The demon was confused whether that was supposed to be an insult or endearment. So he just stood there, his gaze unmoving from the human. The other took notice and sighed, patting the space right next to him.

"Come on, don't just stand there like that. I told you, it's creepy. At least sit down here with me."

So Dark did. He walked up to the couch, settling down right next to the green-haired man. He was still looking at the other, taking in how relaxed his expression now was.

"I know of one thing I can do for you."

Jack's eyes jumped from the screen to the demon for a second.

"Yeah? And what would that be? Annoy me to the point where I start tearing my hair out?"

Dark slowly blinked, scooting himself closer to the human. With one swift motion, he grabbed a hold of his waist and pulled him towards his own body.

"This is something you like, or am I wrong?"

Although Jack did shout out in surprise from suddenly being moved, he didn't push him away. Without even looking the demon knew his face was burning up again though.

"… I-I guess." He heard him mutter. "Dude, you're… too hot."

Dark smirked and nodded.

"I am a creature from the depths of hell after all. I felt no need to change that and mimic a human's body temperature in this form."

Jack… laughed at that.

"That's not what I meant. B-but I guess there's that too."

"Then what did you mean?"

The green-haired man returned the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Dark's torso and letting his head rest against his chest.

"Nevermind," he whispered with a smile. "Let's say I got myself a living heater that gives great hugs."

"Hugs?" The demon quirked an eyebrow.

Jack squeezed him and looked up with a smile.

"The best hugs."

**Author's Note:**

> So am I funny yet?  
> Do you guys want to see more cuddles and possible smooches in the next part? Leave kudos and a comment if you do! I'd love to hear your reactions and ideas!


End file.
